


High Society Drinks

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bouncer Sandor, F/M, Modern Westeros, POV Sansa Stark, Socialite Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The guard at the door had stared at her, Sansa had never felt more out of place in her usual clubbing dress, than in that moment where the man had stared at her as if he couldn’t decide if she would be worth the trouble. The man had nearly intimidated her, he was so very tall and broad, muscles everywhere and a permanent scowl on his scarred face. It was ghastly, those scars gave her pause, had he received those in the line of duty? Gods, she hoped not. In the end, the man had scowled at her and grumbled, “Don’t cause trouble.”
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/gifts).



> ^For my sister, to whom I had offered a SanSan fic and here it finally is. Hope you enjoy sis!

Sansa and Sandor’s relationship bloomed in the most unusual of places. A seedy bar in the lower end of King’s Landing. Sandor liked to say that Sansa he knew that Sansa was trouble from the moment she walked in, Sansa, on her part, would like to say that it was because she was a proper lady and Sandor a knight in leather.

Sansa insisted that it didn’t matter how they met, what mattered is that they had, in fact, met and were now in love and in a relationship. Sandor still thought that he wasn’t good enough for Sansa. Sansa thought that he was being an idiot about that, he loved and she loved him, that was what mattered. Hells, her parents actually liked him, a first really, since they hadn’t liked anyone she’d dated since her break up with Joffrey.

But as to how their first meeting went? Well...

Sansa Stark did not do seedy bars.

At least, that’s what Sansa told herself once upon a time. Now, here she was, in a seedy bar with sticky floor (disgusting) and drinking cheap wine (awful) and listening to terrible music (please make it stop). Why? Because, for all the front society pages that she was usually in, Joffrey Baratheon had managed to somehow bar her from her favorite spots.

Arya, in a moment of deep sympathy, had promised her to take her to a bar she often went with Gendry. Sansa jumped at the chance, she needed to go out to a place that wasn’t frequented by Joffrey and his new girlfriend Margaery Tyrell (so much for their friendship). Unfortunately, the bar was… well, it left a lot to be desired.

The guard at the door had stared at her, Sansa had never felt more out of place in her usual clubbing dress, than in that moment where the man had stared at her as if he couldn’t decide if she would be worth the trouble. The man had nearly intimidated her, he was so very tall and broad, muscles everywhere and a permanent scowl on his scarred face. It was ghastly, those scars gave her pause, had he received those in the line of duty? Gods, she hoped not. In the end, the man had scowled at her and grumbled, “Don’t cause trouble.” 

Sansa had wanted to protest at his words, she could handle herself quite well, Robb, Jon, Arya and even Theon had taught her some self defense, but that was besides the point, she didn’t cause trouble. In the end she shrugged at the guard, “I won’t.” Once inside, Arya challenged Gendry to a throwing darts contest, leaving her alone at the bar, she didn’t mind it, the music was bad enough that she didn’t feel like dancing. At least she had her wine.

Sansa had been sitting there alone, when, a drunk man, possibly older than her, plopped at her side and slurred, “Hey beautiful,” the man’s breath was horrid. “Wanna go home?”

‘Ugh, typical.’ Sansa thought. Putting a calm face, she spoke loud enough to be heard. “No, thanks.”

The man bolted upright, a scowl on his face and it made her wary immediately. “Come on doll, we could have fun.” The way he said fun, left little to the imagination.

“No, thank you.” Sansa spoke firmly this time, she wanted to be left alone and just drink, at least for a little while. “Leave me alone.”

The man, drunk as he was, had no trouble of reaching to take her arm, Sansa managed to avoid it, but she didn’t miss the scowl that had become more prominent in the man’s face. “You sluts are all the same,” he walked towards her.

Sansa backed off, frantically looking for Gendry and Arya and she couldn’t spot them. Had they left? No, they wouldn’t, Arya wouldn’t do something like that. Fortunately, she didn’t have to ponder much, because in less time than what she thought, the man at the door was right there in front of her. A tall, muscled barrier between the drunk and herself. “Fuck off.” The man snarled.

That gave the drunk pause, but clearly, not enough to not try and take a swing at the guard. The guard catch it without trouble and, with some few movements, he had the drunk on a tight grip and dragged him to the door. 

Sansa grabbed the bar counter for support, the other hand coming to rest in her chest, feeling the loud beating of her heart, she turned to the bartender, “Vodka, on the rocks.” The man gave her a look, then nodded and a few moments later, she was staring at a clear glass with her order. She lifted it to her lips and took a tentative sip, the alcohol burned. “Thanks.”

A few moments later, the guard came back, scowl still in place. “You ok miss?”

Sansa tried to smile, but she was sure it came out more like a grimace than a real smile. “Yes, thank you. You were very fast and brave.” Let it not be said, that Sansa Stark didn’t have manners, even in horrid situations.

The man barked a laugh, “Doesn’t need bravery to scare rats,” he gave her a once over, noting the drink in her hand. “Should you be drinking?”

Sansa lifted her chin, “I am perfectly capable of doing so. I’ll be fine, my sister and her boyfriend are there somewhere. I’m Sansa,” she extended her hand.

The man stared at her offered hand, unbelieving. He shrugged, took it in his. “Sandor Clegane, security.”

“I’d offer to buy you a drink, but you’re working.” 

Sandor snorted. “And I knew you’d cause trouble.”

Sansa pretended to be offended, detecting some amusement in his voice. “Excuse you, I was minding my own business, it was just that man who bothered me.”

“Well then, Sansa, try to be more careful. Don’t be alone, I’ll have words with your sister and her boyfriend, then. This place is not a place for someone like you.”

Sansa arched a brow, feeling brave thanks to the alcohol. “Someone like me?”

“With class,” Sandor shrugged. “With money, go to the better establishments in King’s Landing. This one’s not for you.”

“I’m banned from my favorite spots,” Sansa admitted, then at his look of surprise, she added, “because of a bad break-up. My ex’s family owns those spots.”

“Ah. Sucks for you then.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Have to go back now, you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes, I…” she spotted Arya and Gendry coming. “My sister and her boyfriend are coming, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Sandor turned and began to walk away.

“Thank you Sandor, you’re a true knight.”

If Sandor barked another laugh, well, Sansa didn’t hear him, but she did hear his parting words. “Not a knight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You again?” Those were the words Sandor gave her when she and Arya went back to the bar a week later.
> 
> Sansa arched her brow, “Yes, and hopefully, I won’t be hit on by a drunk.”
> 
> Sandor snorted, “Good luck with that, who knows, maybe I won’t have to rescue you again.”

“You again?” Those were the words Sandor gave her when she and Arya went back to the bar a week later.

Sansa arched her brow, “Yes, and hopefully, I won’t be hit on by a drunk.”

Sandor snorted, “Good luck with that, who knows, maybe I won’t have to rescue you again.”

“Possibly not.” Sansa looked inside, it wasn’t packed, but she had a feeling that bars like these never were. These bars were for people looking for a cheap drink, for people drinking to forget their troubles and to escape. “Or maybe you’ll have to, it’s not up to me.”

“I know.” Sandor sighed and let them in.

This time, Arya didn’t leave her side. They both sat at the bar, side by side in silent sisterly support. Until Arya decided they should talk. “So… what’s up with you and the security guard?”

Sansa paused, her drink a few millimeters from her mouth. “Nothing, I told you about the last time we came here, he had to get a horny drunk off me.”

“He didn’t seem happy about seeing you back.”

Sansa scowled and drank more of her martini “No,” she admitted. “I don’t think he is, he’s probably bracing himself to break another attempt at seduction.”

Arya snorted. “Well then, if that’s all.”

“It is. Let’s be honest, I stand out here.”

Arya gave Sansa a once over, and had to admit that Sansa was right. While she and Sansa were had been born into wealth, it was Sansa who looked the part of proper heiress: well done hair, perfectly pressed clothing (and expensive to booth), subtle make up, expensive shoes and very, very pretty – not that Arya wasn't pretty, she simply dressed very different – and overall, very well put together. So, it should be as no surprise that Sansa stood out in a bar like this. “Yeah, you do. Let me run to the bathroom, be right back.”

No sooner than Arya was gone, than a man approached. Sansa’s hair on the back of her neck stood up, “Hey gorgeous,” the voice was smooth, he could make a good singer, she thought. “What do you say if we do some couple’s karaoke?”

Sansa looked at the man doing her best not to recoil from him, he was handsome, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes and there was an air about him that screamed ‘sleazy’, “No, thank you.”

The man drew closer, “C’mon on babe, it’s just a song. Besides, I’m working on my own album, soon enough, I’ll be famous. You’ll have a claim to fame.”

How charming, Sansa thought, what is it about these wanna-be types that think the world and women owed them? “It’s never just a song, I want to be left alone,” Sansa lifted her drink, “with my drink and my sister. So, please, go away. And don’t call me babe.”

The man scowled and was about to come closer, when Sansa felt a heavy and strong hand on her shoulder. “Is everything alright?” Came Sandor’s raspy voice. Sansa felt relief was over her.

“Yeah.” “No.” Sansa and the man answered at the same time.

Sansa beat him to the punch, “He won’t leave me alone, I just want a drink.”

Sandor looked at her, noticing that she looked ready to bolt. Then, glared at the man, “Leave her alone, in fact, why don’t you just…” Sandor’s voice was a quiet grumble that began to become into a growl. “Go home.”

The man blanched looking at Sandor. Sansa felt safe, how strange it was she thought, that a man whom she barely knows makes her feel so safe. It had never happened before. She did her best to pretend that she was fine, drinking carelessly her martini. “Fine.” The man spat out. “You stuck up bitch.” No sooner than the man had spoken, that Sandor gave a step forward and the man all but ran to the door.

“You ok, girl?” Sandor asked, once the man had left. 

“I am now, thank you.”

“Sans?” Sansa turned to Arya, who was looking at both Sansa and Sandor with a questioning look. “What happened now?”

“A ‘singer’ trying to get me to do karaoke.”

Sansa felt grateful at her sister’s fierce scowl. “Is the bastard gone?” Arya asked Sandor.

“Yes, he bolted once I made a move to throw him out.” Sandor glared at Arya, who glared back. “Don’t leave your sister alone in this place. Bronn can only watch for so long, he’s busy you know it.”

“Oy! I needed the bathroom!”

“I’m right here!” Sansa scowled at them. “I can handle myself.”

“Not against a drunk.” Sandor and Arya spoke as one, and immediately scowled at each other. 

Sansa couldn’t help it, she laughed at the faces they did. “You both almost look alike! How come I didn’t notice?”

“Do not!” Arya was quick to protest.  
Sandor’s scowl deepened, “You need your eyes checked, girl.”

Sansa chuckled into her drink. Then, on impulse, opened her purse and pulled one of her business cards. She rarely used them – with that of being a freelance writer and working on her first book, but she felt that she would need them – and gave one to Sandor. “Here, this is my card. Why don’t you let me buy you, not a drink, but coffee as thank you. I mean, two out of two saves?”

Sandor stared at the card, shrugged and took it, placing it in his pocket. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“I’ll take it. Thanks for the saving again.”

“You’re trouble miss Sansa.” With that, Sandor left them alone.

No sooner that he was out of hearing distance, Arya turned to her sister with a look of disbelief. “Are you serious right now? I bring you to a bar and now you’re hitting on the security guard?”

Sansa ordered another martini, unconcerned at her sister’s words. “I’m not ‘hitting’ on him, I am simply offering to buy him coffee. He seems nice.”

“Now I know you have lost your mind. Do you know how they call him here? The Hound! I mean, the man practically glowered at you when we arrived and now you’re giving him your card.”

Sansa shrugged. “He can’t be worst than Joffrey.”

Arya opened her mouth to speak, but her jaw closed immediately, then scowled and said, “That’s true.”

“Well, shall we continue drinking, or are we going home?”

Arya seemed torn, in the end, looked at Sansa and ordered a vodka cranberry. “Let’s keep drinking, Gendry’s picking us up.”

“Bless Gendry.”

Much later, when it was time for them to leave Sansa stopped by Sandor’s side. “Well, since you do have my card, I do hope that you take the offer and let me buy you coffee. I know a great place. The coffee is heavenly.”

Sandor looked at her frowning, “I don’t get you. You rich girls are strange. But you already know my answer, I might not take the offer for coffee.”

Sansa shrugged, “I suppose that we must be strange in the eyes of others, but I was raised with manners and mom always said to repay a kind action, and you saved my behind twice already.”

Sandor raised his brow, “Just doing my job.”

“True enough,” Sansa agreed. “But still, you deserve a thank you. Gotta go, my sister’s boyfriend’s here. See you later Sandor!” She didn’t give him a chance to reply, just bounced off to reach Arya and Gendry.

Sansa made the decision to return to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if Sansa had to be honest with herself, she wanted to see Sandor, even if it were only at the gate and tossing some drunken schmuck trying to take her home with him. There was something that intrigued her about him. She couldn’t quite put the finger in it, but it left her with the want to get to know him.

A week later, against her better judgment, Sansa went back to ‘The Crossroads’. She knew that she could go to that new fancy place that had opened (and much to her surprise, had banned Joffrey from it) and drink there.

But Sandor wouldn’t be there.

And if Sansa had to be honest with herself, she wanted to see Sandor, even if it were only at the gate and tossing some drunken schmuck trying to take her home with him. There was something that intrigued her about him. She couldn’t quite put the finger in it, but it left her with the want to get to know him.

But much to Sansa’s surprise, he wasn’t at the door. She hesitated before going in, she was already here, no use of going back now. She straightened up and lifted her chin, walked with a purpose to the bar and ordered a cosmopolitan this time.

Sansa looked around the place, and then, she spotted Sandor on the other corner of the bar drinking. That was a surprise. When the bartender placed her order in front of her, she doubted if she should disturb him, but gathering her courage, she went and sat down next to him.

“Oh you again.” Sandor greeted her.

Sansa nodded, “Yes, I came back. They have surprisingly good drinks.” And good security, she didn’t say.

“That so?”

“At least the ones I’ve ordered. I expected less – no offense, but they are quite good.”

Sandor snorted. “And this time you came alone, or did your sister and her boyfriend are somewhere around to keep you safe.”

“I came alone, I can handle myself you know. I couldn’t before, but now I can. And now that I’m here and so are you, can I buy you a drink? I mean, you didn’t take up my offer for coffee, so, drink on me?”

Sandor gave her a look that said that he didn’t believe her. “Girl, you look like a little bird, someone who is overly polite and wouldn’t hurt a fly. And I only drink coffee when I wake, besides, why would you want to drink coffee with me?”

“Because you’re my friend now. And you didn’t answer me about the drink, can I buy you one?”

“We’re friends now? Good to know.” That came out more amusement than heat. Truth be told, it took Sandor by surprise, people just weren’t making a queue to befriend him. Much less pretty rich girls like Sansa Stark. Oh he knew who she was, daughter of an oil magnate who would cover the society pages here and there and here she was, offering to buy him a drink, just because he did his job. Well, no harm in having a drink with her, would there? “Fine, a scotch on the rocks then.”

Sansa beamed, “Excellent! Barkeep! A scotch on the rocks for my friend!” She continued to smile at him. “Day off I assume?”

“Yeah.”

“Not much of a talker are you?”

“Nope.”

“Am I bothering you?”

“You just bought me a drink.”

“So, that’s a no?”

Sandor snorts and looks at Sansa, a girl that pretty should not be on a bar like this. She has too much class for this establishment, an old bar with sticky floor and strange patrons. “Not right now, you aren’t.”

Sansa beams at him then, sips her cosmo. “Manners, get some.”

“Oh shush you chirping bird, I’m on my day off and having a drink. I reserve the right to forgo my manners.”

Sansa gives him a look. “I would questions your manners, but on the two times I’ve seen you working, you have had them.”

“Very funny.”

“I’m hilarious, I’ll have you know,” then Sansa frowns. “Just under appreciated in my humor.”

“I wonder why.”

“Rude.”

“Girl, they call me ‘The Hound’ I’m not supposed to be nice.”

“You are being nice,” on a moment of bravery, she hits him gently with her elbow. “at least to me.”

“Well, you did buy me a drink.”

Sansa’s about to speak, when a tall blond man comes between them. He beams at her, blue eyes glimmering with something she used to see in Joffrey and for a moment, that’s not a stranger in front of her, but Joffrey. “Hey babe, why are you wasting your time with this,” he says and motions with his head at Sandor. “When you could be having fun with me.”

Sansa’s frozen, that smile and the slickness of his movements remind her too much of Joffrey, but he’s not. Sansa comes back to herself, this is just another idiot, another man who is trying to add her to his ever growing bed notches. “No thank you,” she says as firmly as she can. “He’s my friend, we’re talking. Go away.”

The man’s smile falls, but his eyes are still intent on her and Sansa notices how easily they go to her chest. He draws closer, as if to whisper in her ear and she backs off, “Really?” He smells of alcohol, not enough that would scream ‘drunk’, but enough to be noticeable.

“Yes, really,” Sansa finds her bearings once more. “Now leave.”

The man’s about to protest, when Sandor stands at his full height. And for the first time, Sansa notices just how tall the man is. She is tall, standing at 5’10”, Sandor’s still taller, he’s close to 7’ and with his muscles, scarred face and scowl, he makes for an imposing figure. “The lady told you to leave. Scram.”

The man doesn’t even protest, he goes white at the thought of Sandor coming closer. Instead, he tries to salvage his dignity and not run, but he does hurry away from them both without so much sparing her another glance. Sansa sighs and drinks again, “Thank you. Like I said, a knight in shinning leather.”

Sandor barks out a laugh, it’s rough and sounds misused, but it’s genuine. “And you’re trouble. And a little bird chirping politely.”

Sansa shrugs her shoulders, “If you think this is bad, you should see other places. At least here, no one has tried to spike my drink.”

Sandor frowns, “Please tell me…”

“Yeah, they got him,” Sansa nods quite solemnly. “Fortunately for me, my friend saw him spike my drink, so he warned me immediately and I didn’t drink it. He got arrested and I decided never to go back to that bar. Perils of crowded bars, I guess.”

“Piece of shit,” Sandor grumbles. “At least he got caught.”

“Yeah,” Sansa downs the remaining of her cosmo and asks for another. “At least here it’s a bit quiet, horny drunks I can deal.”

Sandor drinks, he doesn’t like that, but if he were to guess, at least is better an upfront horny drunk than a would-be rapist. “And I’m here, always keeping eye out for trouble. And so is Bronn,” he says and nods at the bartender. “He really hates bastards that try and spike the drinks.”

“Good to know,” Sansa says and lifts her drink and inclines it towards Sandor in cheers. “Here’s to watchful bartenders, amazing security and even better friends.”

Sandor laughs again, but he still touches his glass to hers. “Cheers to little birds, specially those that cause trouble.”

It’s Sansa’s turn to laugh, “Cheers!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa walked towards The Crossroads again with a determined air.
> 
> She had been coming here for two months now, and she still turned heads. Sansa supposed it was expected, after all, how many socialités came to the lower end of the city to a seedy bar? Not many. But she liked the bar – or more precisely – she liked the bouncer.

Sansa walked towards The Crossroads again with a determined air.

She had been coming here for two months now, and she still turned heads. Sansa supposed it was expected, after all, how many socialités came to the lower end of the city to a seedy bar? Not many. But she liked the bar – or more precisely – she liked the bouncer.

Sansa and Sandor had struck an odd sort of friendship in the time she had been coming here, and all because Sandor was always saving her from drunken idiots. He was exasperated, she was amused. And now, if she was honest with herself, she could say that she was coming not for the alcohol, much less the music or the ambiance, but for Sandor.

Sansa had developed a crush that she had not expected. Oh she had found him attractive from day one, with those muscles and being tall (so much that he still towered over her in her heels), and such rough looks about him. It was like having a crush on a bad boy, without all the issues that came from dating a bad boy. She wondered if Joffrey had put her off traditionally handsome men so thoroughly, that she was now fancying unconventional looking men.

But then again, Sansa felt safe with Sandor. She instinctively knew that he would never be like Joffrey, she couldn’t quite put her finger in it, but she knew that if she was in trouble, Sandor would see her safely away. She also liked his eyes, that silver gray was attractive on him. Funnily enough, he looked like a Stark save the hair, his hair was darker than her father’s. So, Sansa did her best to come whenever she knew that Sandor had the night off, and their odd friendship had grown, despite Sandor’s constant grouch. She felt like it was just a mask to protect himself, she didn’t know how he had gotten those scars, but some instinct told her it wasn’t pretty and it made him defensive towards the world. So, she came and talked to him on his nights off, except for today, today she had had a terrible day at work and she wanted to drink and forget her work problems.

As she approached the door, Sansa was happy to see Sandor at the entrance. “Hello Sandor,” she greeted him.

Sandor looked at her, staring longer than what was appropriate, Sansa grinned. She had dressed much nicer this time, because she wanted to catch his eye. She had worn a gold curve-hugging dress with thick straps and a neckline that hinted at her chest and reached mid-tight. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. “You look nice,” he grumbled. “Which means, I’ll have to keep an eye on you. Again.”

Sansa gave him a dazzling smile, “I don’t mind that you do, you’re always so quick! I’m sure I will be fine, though, I have a good feeling about tonight.”

Sandor rolled his eyes and snorted. “I meant what I said when you first came, you’re trouble little bird.”

Sansa tilted her head, “Oh, you’ll be using ‘little bird’ as an affectionate nickname for me? That’s nice.”

Sandor motioned the bar with his head, “Just go inside.”

Sansa laughed and made her way to the bar, immediately ordering a cosmopolitan. She sat down and simply let the music was over her, it wasn’t her favorite music, but she didn’t complained and simply listened. She was happy seeing Sandor at the door, she waved her hand at him when he looked at her. She wondered what would he say if she were to ask him out. He’ll probably say no as a knee jerk reaction. But she hoped that he would accept her invitation, so far, he had not taken up her offer for coffee, but she didn’t loose hope that one day soon he’d accept it. She continued to drink and listening to the music, occasionally chatting with Bronn when he was able. Time and drinks flew her by, it was the first time no one had approached her, so she could continue thinking of a way to make Sandor accept a date with her.

She was so caught up in her plans, that she didn’t the man sliding to the bar stool next to her. She would’ve ignored him had he not turned to her and with a slick voice said, “Well, if it’s none other than miss Sansa Stark.”

Sansa’s drink froze a few millimeters away from her mouth, she placed it back down the bar and turned to see who it was. She didn’t recognize the man, he was older than the others who had approached her on the bar before, he was smiling, but she didn’t like the glint in his eyes. He was of medium height, grey-green eyed, he was going white on his small sideburns, he had a small mustache. “I beg your pardon, do we know each other?”

The man’s eye shone, “Not really, I am an old friend of your mother.” He said and leaned forward. His breath smelled of mint. “You look like her.”

She resisted the urge to shudder at the look the man gave her. Drunks she could handle, but there was something about this man that set her teeth on edge, all her instincts were screaming for her to run. “So I’ve been told,” she said and took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. “But you still have me at disadvantage, I don’t know your name.”

The man smirked, “I’m Petyr Baelish, I was fostered with your grandfather Hoster. I’m sure she’s spoken about me.”

She knew who it was, her mother had spoken once of the man, she had been dating her uncle Brandon at the time and this man had seen fit to challenge her uncle to a fight, her uncle had won without trouble. She shrugged, “Only about the fight, nothing more.”

Petyr’s smile faltered and his eyes hardened, she resisted the urge to leave. “Only that?”

“Yes.” She continued drinking. “She said you were quite foolish.”

Petyr tensed, he obviously didn’t like what she had said. But he shook it off and the smile returned, “And now I get to meet her eldest daughter, how about you let me buy you dinner, in honor of the friendship your mother and I shared?”

She was already trying to catch Sandor’s eye, she didn’t want to go anywhere with him. “I think I’m going to decline, I’m just here to drink and relax.”

Petyr leaned forward and tried to grab her hand, which she pulled away quickly and motioned for Bronn, who was watching quite intently. “There is a nice little place not so far from here.”

“I said no,” She took another drink, she would need the alcohol if she was going to continue dealing with this man. “Please just go, I don’t want to go anywhere.”

Petyr was about to speak again, when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and a large presence at her back. “Problem?” Sandor’s gruff voice was like a calming balm for her nerves.

She didn’t let Petyr speak, “This man won’t let me drink in peace, I told him to go away and he won’t.”

Sandor came to stand at her side, Petyr immediately raised his hands in mock surrender, “I only offered to buy her dinner. I’m an old friend of her mother.”

“And I said no,” she reminded him, feeling much braver with Sandor at her side.

“You heard the lady, scram,” Sandor didn’t let Petyr speak, using all his physicality to be intimidating, Petyr all but ran away.

Once they were alone, she laughed, “You’re my hero yet again.”

Sandor snorted, “Little bird, I was right about you. You’re trouble. I can’t save you from every drunk douchebag who hits on you. You need to find another place to drink, there has to be some place you can go. One that’s on the higher end of things.”

She finished her drink, gave her credit card to Bronn and paid her bill, added some money on the counter as a tip and then turned to Sandor, “Then maybe you should work for a fancier club. If you’re not there, I’m not going.”

With that, she stood and walked away leaving a shell shocked Sandor behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sansa Stark?” Sandor’s rough voice came from the other side. “Is that you?”
> 
> “Yes,” She smiled, she figured that Sandor didn’t get many cards with phone numbers often. Sansa was sure there were women out there that would love to get with Sandor, but he was so rough around his edges, some figured that it was best not to try. “I’m so glad you called Sandor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sansa mentions one beating. It doesn't go into detail, she just comments on it.

Sansa was pleasantly surprised when her phone rang the following day, it was an unknown number. Usually, that would put her on alert, but she knew that she had been hoping that Sandor would actually take on her offer and accept her coffee. And she knew, that her parting words had surprised him a lot. Smiling, she took her phone and accepted the call. “Hello?” 

“Sansa Stark?” Sandor’s rough voice came from the other side. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” She smiled, she figured that Sandor didn’t get many cards with phone numbers often. Sansa was sure there were women out there that would love to get with Sandor, but he was so rough around his edges, some figured that it was best not to try. “I’m so glad you called Sandor.”

“Are you?”

“Would I lie?”

“I don’t know. I barely know you girl.”

“Then, would you let me buy you a coffee? That way we could get to know each other, I’m sure that would help with whatever it is that made you call me.”

Silence greeted her words, Sansa hoped that she had not misjudged the situation and blow her chances with Sandor. So, she continued, “I meant it, Sandor, there’s a great spot for coffee that I know that makes the most amazing pastries, my treat.”

A huff on the other side. “Fine then, lets have it your way. Where’s the coffee?”

Sansa beamed, even if he couldn’t see it. “Well, it’s on Holy Naerys Street, near the great Sept of Baelor, the coffee is called ‘Dragon Roast’. Would meeting on an hour be good for you?”

“Yes, I could make it.”

“Excellent!”

“You’re very strange, Sansa Stark.”

“Perhaps to you, but not for others. So, see you in an hour?”

“Fine. See you then.” Sandor, Sansa discovered, was not one for long goodbyes, since he hanged up almost immediately, she would normally say that it was rude on his part, but then again, Sandor was not a very open man. And she was sure that if they could get to know each other better, they could be friends, if not more.

Sansa rushed to her closet, looking for something to wear. She wanted to look different from her usual clubbing wear, so, in the end picked a pale blue fifties style dress that suited her well and picked white ballet flats and bag, put soft make up and braided her hair into a bun. She wanted to look nice, and she hoped that Sandor would be receptive, if not her wished for a date, then at least a friendship. She rushed to feed Lady and placed more water on her bowl before leaving, “Wish me luck, girl.” Lady barked and she smiled. Giving her a once over, she grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

Sansa beat Sandor to the coffee, Dragon Roast was one of her favorite spots in the city. It was a hidden gem that she had stumbled after her therapy appointment after her break up with Joffrey. She sat on a table near the window, so Sandor could see that she was there and waited to order until he arrived.

Sandor arrived five minutes after her, sitting on the chair opposite of hers. Sansa appreciated that he had clearly done an effort to look good, he wore a burgundy shirt and black slacks and shoes, his hair combed to try and hide his scars. “Thank you for coming,” she told him. “I’m glad you did.”

Sandor looked at her, as if he was trying to see through her. “You spiked my curiosity.”

Sansa smiled at him, “I’m glad I did, what do you want, I’ll order and I’ll be right back and we’ll talk.”

Sandor shrugged, “That’s fine. And an espresso for me.”

Sansa stood and placed her order, his espresso and she went for a cappuccino and order a cinnamon roll for herself and on impulse, an apple tartlet for him. She hoped that he liked it, they were made with cheddar and cayenne on the crust. Once she had what she ordered, she sat down and offered Sandor his things, smiling as his brows shot up at seeing the tartlet. “I’m sure you have questions.”

Sandor took a sip of his coffee and broke a piece of his tartlet. “What did you mean that if I wasn’t there, you wouldn’t go?”

Of course he’d start with that. Sansa nodded, “You know who I am, it’s easy for me to go to ‘high class’ spots. Now. You see, since I broke up with my ex, I was banned into my favorite spots – his family owns them – and the ones I tried, they were a bust. I told you of one event, but there were other ugly moments in those bars. Yes, there’s security, but they are not as fast as you. And since there are more people, they’re busy. What I’m trying to say Sandor, is that I feel oddly safe with you there. So, that’s why I keep going to The Crossroads. I’m there to drink and relax, you just make it better.”

Sandor’s eyes had grown wide and he was clearly shocked at her words. He bit into his tartlet, chewed it thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off her. A sip of coffee to wash it down, then he spoke. “That’s a first. That a woman feels safe with me, outside of my old work as a bodyguard that is. And even then, I was only assigned to men. And your ex sounds like a bastard.”

“He is.” Sansa agreed. “And unfortunately, took me a while to see it. But, I’ve moved on. I’m fine now. And I like you. Well, I’d like to get to know you better. In fact, I’d be happy if you accepted a date with me.” Bold of her, she knew, but she didn’t see the reason to beat around the bush. 

Sandor had been eating, he nearly choked but he recuperated fast. “What?!”

“I said that I would like a date with you.”

Sandor scowled, If this is a joke…”

“It’s not,” Sansa lifted her hands, in a pacifying movement. “You intrigue me, and I would really like to get to know you.”

“I’m not your type.”

“My ex was, and he had his bodyguards beat me.”

Sandor’s fork fell of his hand. “What?”

Sansa did not look away. “Joffrey Baratheon was charming, handsome and very, very rich. My type. Then, he got angry one time and had his bodyguard beat me. And on top of that, he was cheating on me. I’m fine now, it took a while for me to get there, but I’m in a good place and I really would like a date.”

Sandor’s hands had turned into fists, “That fucking piece of shit.”

“You can say that again.”

Silence, as they ate and drank their coffees. Sansa wanted to know if he’d agree to a date, but she figure she could give him a few minutes to think it over and calm himself, because she was sure that he had not expected that.

Sandor stood and she nearly panicked, “I’m getting another of those,” he motioned at his empty plate. He had like the tartlet. “I’m not leaving.”

Sansa only relaxed when he returned. She looked at him, Sandor did not waste any time and dug in. “So, a date huh?” He said.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m decently dressed. Where do you want to go?”

Sansa beamed, “They do public performances at the part in an hour, we could go?”

“Alright Little bird, let’s go. And yes, it’s a date.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa smiled to herself as she readied herself. Today, it was the second anniversary of her and Sandor’s first date and, Sandor had decided to take her out to dinner to mark the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the last chapter folks, thanks to all of you for the support, kudos and lovely comments!

Sansa smiled to herself as she readied herself. Today, it was the second anniversary of her and Sandor’s first date and, Sandor had decided to take her out to dinner to mark the occasion.

She thought that how they had managed to get there. The first date, was a moment of Sandor calling himself weak. But Sansa proved him soon that she did liked him, that first date they had gone and watch a public performance on the city’s park. They had spoke for hours after that, they even had gotten dinner together because they spent so much time together that day.

Sandor had been a bit closed off, but that hadn’t stop them from getting to know each other. Sansa knew that Sandor thought she would be difficult when it came to dates, so she managed to steer him into dates she liked, but weren’t overly expensive. They had gone to a book fair and they both had come out with armloads of books, they went to the movies, they went to concerts (pop music for her, rock for him), they went to small dinner places – her favorite was a fifties styled one, the milkshakes were heavenly, visited museums, they went to doggy walks together, they had gone to a fair and she had been quite happy when Sandor had gone a big blue teddy bear for her and, they had quiet dinners at home. Sandor had been a surprising good cook. He had even once taken her to a brewery that had food, she had now found an appreciation for a local dark ale.

Sansa had managed to take him to some higher end spots, but those were not very in your face. The theater had been a hit, it probably help that it was a comedy. The art show she took him, Sandor had been quite curious about the glass pieces, they had spoken about them for quite a while after that. A three star restaurant that Sandor had appreciated it – but maybe that was because it was a steak house.

Arya had looked at her as she had grown a second head, but Sansa was well pass not caring. She liked Sandor and Arya’s scowling wasn’t going to change it. In the end, Sandor had even managed to win Arya over when he took her to a medieval fair and let her try and fight him with her own sword. Sansa had watched, dressed as a princess from a long-gone era, Sandor won and much to her surprise, he gave her a blue rose.

They also saw each other a lot in The Crossroads, Sansa had taken to going when Sandor was not working too, and they would sit at the bar, drink and sometimes dance. It had been funny when one drunk idiot tried to hit on her, he has strode towards her and tried to be smooth, “Hey babe.”

Sansa had rolled her eyes, “I’m here with my boyfriend, so don’t even try.”

“Aww come on babe, there’s no one here.”

Sandor had growled, “I’m here you dumb fuck.”

The man had simply stared at them, as if he was being the victim of a joke. Sansa had grinned and grabbed Sandor’s face and kissed him deeply. He had finally had grown comfortable with public displays of affection.

The man had scrambled away as if he were on fire. They both had laughed.

And today, Sandor had simply said that they were going to a special spot and she needed to dress up. Sansa had gone shopping for the occasion, she opted for a cobalt blue dress, black strappy heels and curled her hair and let it mostly alone. She opted for cat eye make up with red lips, and she was ready right on time, she didn’t like when Sandor waited for their dates.

Sandor had been the picture of perfect manners when meeting her family, her father had surprised her and say that he actually liked Sandor, her mother took her time, but she came around and found him to be a good man for her. Her brothers actually liked him, a first and a miracle in itself. Sansa was happy that her family had given their approval. It had helped that eventually, Sandor opened his own gastro pub and was being successful enough that he was contemplating a second location.

And Sandor arrived right on time. “Hello Little bird, ready?” He looked quite handsome, a deep wine colored shirt and tie, black suit and hair neatly combed, he offered his arm when taking her to his car.

“I am, and I’m very excited. I can’t wait to see where we’re going.”

Sandor smiled at her, “It’s a good place, it was recommended to me by someone I trust. So, I know that you’ll like it.”

Sansa smiled and climbed on his car, Sandor closed the door carefully and made his way to the driver’s seat. Once they were ready, they made their way through the city, and much to her surprise, Sandor took her to ‘Sapphire Island’. It was a new restaurant, but it was receiving high praise and already had a three star review, its chef, Brienne Tarth was being rained down accolades.

They were escorted to their table, and they sat down while perusing the menu. “I’m surprise you got reservations, Sandor.”

Sandor grinned, “I know Brienne, we both do broadsword and we’re on the same team, so when I told her I was looking for a spot to bring you, she placed the reservation for us. She’s great.”

Sansa smiled, “Well, that is very sweet of her. And of you, of course.”

They ordered their food and wine, and they had a marvelous time eating. It was a six course meal and ended with dessert, and Sansa loved every moment of it. But when food was done, Sandor surprised her again for taking her to the local botanical garden, they were having a night event and they had placed fairy lights among the flowers, giving the place a magical look.

And Sandor surprised her once more near the rose, he stopped and held her hand. “You know, Little bird, since you came to my life, it feels like for the first time ever, things are where they should be. And I never would have imagine to love anyone the way I do you, and I’m one hell of a lucky bastard.” He knelt and her eyes grew wide as he pulled a small box from his pocket. “Sansa Stark, would you make me the honor of marrying me?”

Sansa stared at the ring, it was a sapphire that matched her eyes perfectly, surrounded by a small halo of diamonds with pavé band, her vision turned blurry and she only managed to nod frantically. “Yes,” she managed to get out. “Yes, of course!” And with that, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

She would never had imagined, that letting Arya take her to her favorite bar would change her life so drastically, but she was not complaining. Sansa was happier than she had ever been and she had finally found her prince charming, even if he didn’t look like it.

Sandor Clegane was the man for her, always would be.


End file.
